


Sorry. That wasn’t my intention.

by konfuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Ficlet, Fighting, Fluffy, Franky is badass, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Burns, Nico Robin is badass, Pre-Relationship, Usopp is badass, kiss, mentions of broken bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: OTP sentence challenge: “waIT DON’T RUN AT ME I’LL FALL”---A fight and near-death are very effective catalyst to pull out lingering emotions.





	Sorry. That wasn’t my intention.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for requests, for the OTP sentence challenge. I actually got two requests, both for FRobin the second being “waIT DON’T RUN AT ME I’LL FALL”  
And this is what I came up with. XD  
So, thanks a lot softlydaring. 
> 
> Rated T for CW: burned flesh and violence. Well, there is fighting a lot of it… not too descriptive. Also cussing. Please be warned, friends. But it will be fluffy in the end.   
Sorry if it seems a bit OOC. I'm trying.

Whenever the Strawhats met a crew that was hostile they had no other option but to fight. And Robin had really hoped that this time it would be a nice and friendly meeting. But no.

  
She could really live without the fights but at least she didn’t fight alone anymore. She ducked away from a sword attack, crossing her arms, to grow a pair from the ground to grab onto the sword fighters leg, making him stumble and fall into the dirt face first. She finished him off with a twist to his upper body, breaking his spine.

Another two ran up to her, she easily defeat them. The goons weren’t that strong, just many which was annoying.

  
The archeologist quickly scanned the battlefield. Usopp was nowhere to be seen but she saw his carnivorous plants pop up wherever a Strawhat started to struggle because of the goons. Nami easily electrocuted a few dozen enemies, while Brook made them fall asleep or cut them with his humming technique. For a few moments Robin also admired how cute Chopper looked using his Kung-Fu. A couple of explosions could be seen in the distance, she figured Franky was using his weapons there. None of the enemies were much of a challenge. For some reason they almost always would fight the ground forces while Luffy, Zoro and Sanji would defeat the stronger crew members.

Really, in the end it was all up to Luffy and his ability to beat the mean-ness out of the enemy captain.

  
Robin started to walk towards her friends. This fight was no challenge. That was until she felt a searing pain in her leg. A scream escaped her throat. When she looked down a red glowing whip was wrapped up around her leg. The smell of burning flesh reached her nose, the pain almost blinding her. Slowly, Robin saw the hostile crews archivist, walking from behind into her point of view. A wicked smile on the evil woman's face.

Well, shit.

  
\---

Franky really wanted this to be over already. This was not a hard fight, but annoying. How was it possible, that every stupid crew hat so many members while they only consisted of ten? Quantity over quality, eh?

There wasn’t even much finesse to this fight. He could just hit left and right and the enemies would literally fly away. He didn’t even have had to get out the really big guns and that was what annoyed him most. He just hoped that Luffy would soon beat the living crap out of the asshole of captain that first had been super friendly and then tried to betray them.

  
Really, it wasn’t that hard to be decent. Franky looked around trying to find the rest of the crew. They all seemed to do well. Some kind of weird pride grew in his chest. This really was a quality crew. No matter how many enemies, they would win.

He didn’t see Robin though. Not that he was worried. She was an experienced fighter of many battles. But it still did not sit well with him.

He looked up to search for Usopp who had climbed up on the crows nest of Sunny to defend her from goons and also could overlook the battlefield.

  
It was really stupid though. After the battle Franky would need to find a way to get Sunny back into the sea and out of this stupid lake. Another wave of goons tried to jump the cyborg but he just fought them off with a swift swing of his arms.

Maybe he should focus on the fight again. That moment his mobile Den Den Mushi ringed.   
“Super Cyborg Franky here, how can I be of assistance today?”

“Franky, Robin is in trouble. Around 500 meter north. Better hurry. I’ll give as much support as possible but the others need help too.” Usopp’s voice sounded distressed but calmer than normal, which was a good indicator of how serious this was.   
  
“Gotcha, I’m on my way.”

Franky started to run, gaining more and more speed. He wondered if he should use ‘Franky-Tank’ but that would use up cola and who knew what was going on and if he needed that for something else.

Also, even running, with his mass, he would produce a force only few could withstand.

  
It didn’t take long and Franky saw Robin, fighting off the scary woman who had shown her the library and very old books. They had actually seemed to get along pretty well.

The other crews archivist was whipping really fast at Robin who did her best to avoid the glowing weapon. Whenever Robin tried to grab onto her enemy with her arms, the whip would burn her. There wasn’t much to do for her but to evade. Franky sped up.

  
“Roooooo…,” a shovel to his face suddenly stopped Franky in his run. That is, his face and head stopped. Inertia forced his lower body to continue his way, which caused Franky to fall flat on his back. Any normal human being would have a broken neck now. He was a cyborg though. That was a little comfort. But the woman he had fallen in love with was fighting for her life.

Well, shit. The shovel once more closed in on his face and he lost consciousness.

  
\---

  
“Franky!”

Robin had seen him run towards her, giving her hope. Then she had seen the how Franky suddenly halted because of the shovel, making her fear for his life. Damn, damn, damn!

Robin evaded another hit of the whip. How freaking annoying! She slowly became really angry. If she could just focus for five seconds this fight would be over. But she couldn’t.

Her leg hurt really bad and if it hadn’t been for Usopp who had given her fire protection until Franky’s arrival, she could have lost it. And now her backup was down. And that asshole of machinist was standing over the motionless cyborg, throwing away his bent shovel and grabbing a crowbar from his belt.

She needed to get to Franky, to make sure he was okay.

With a roll she evaded the stupid whip again and started to run towards the two men.

  
“Oh no, you won’t!” The woman behind her shrieked, sending the tip of her whip after Robin, who once more evaded it, with a jump to her right, doing an action roll, then jumping up and continuing her run. She was glad she wore flat shoes today.

The shout had prompted the man in front of her to turn around and see Robin running towards him, his crewmate following her.

With an unintelligible shout he also started to run towards Robin, who sped up, ignoring the intense pain in her leg. She really wasn’t sure if this was a good idea but she wouldn’t stand a chance against both enemies. Not in her current state and she really wanted to reach Franky to check if he was okay. Just one more moment.

  
Not a second too late she jumped, used the face of the machinist as a stepping stone, effectively blinding him for the moment. Behind her she heard her pursuer shrieking “waIT DON’T RUN AT ME I’LL FALL” and after that a loud roar and deafening screams.

She did not look back. She had no wish to observe the mess of broken limbs and burning flesh. She may have liked to talk about stuff like this but not to witness it.

Before her she could see Franky sitting and standing up, shaking his head. A smile crept up on her face. She observed how he registered what was happening behind her and how he came to a conclusion.

“Robin! Duck!”

She let herself fall, and roll a few paces, while she heard a rocket launched, whizzing over her head and exploding behind her. Not even a second later she could feel herself being picked up in large metallic hands, the cold being a balm for her burning leg. The archeologist opened her eyes, seeing Frankys worried face right in front of her.

Robin laughed. Out of breath and with full force. She was so glad that the man she loved was alive, even though she knew how tough he was. It had been very unlikely that a stupid shovel would kill him. But she had been afraid nonetheless. Well, that is what you get for falling in love. An extra portion of worry.

For a moment Franky was very confused. Robin rarely laughed at her best days and this behaviour worried him but in the end he couldn’t help it and fell in on the laughter, equally glad that Robin was alive. They laughed for a few more moments until Robin surprised him once more and kissed him with a lot of passion and then grew slack in Franky's arms.

“ROBIN!”

  
\---

  
“Franky! Robin is awake!” Chopper shouted out of breath.

“Oi! Thank you, pal!” Franky ran out of his workshop and up to the medical bay, Chopper hard on his heels.

Before the cyborg entered he took a deep breath, looking down at the little reindeer.

“Can you give us a few moments, bro? I need to talk to Robin about something important.”

“Uh, sure…,” Choppers brows were furrowed but he nodded to strengthen his words.

“Thanks.”

  
Franky knocked and then slowly entered the bay, hiding half behind the door. Robin was sitting on the bed, her leg still wrapped in gaze. She looked up at him, her usual calm smile on her lips.

Franky could feel his heart skip a beat.

“Come in.”

“Aye…”

The cyborg entered the room, grabbing the stool in the corner and placed it in front of the bed to take a seat. Why did he build the room so small?

“How are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack when you suddenly passed out.”

Robin chuckled.

“I’m fine thanks. And sorry for the fright. That wasn’t my intention.”

They grew silent for a few minutes.

  
“Even though you frightened me first, getting beaten down like that…,” Robin’s voice had been very silent and Franky looked up to her face, suddenly finding the fold in the blanked not that interesting anymore. She was staring at a spot over Franky’s shoulder before her head snapped towards him, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Sorry. That wasn’t my intention,” he mumbled his answer.

She laughed at that and he grinned, enjoying that she was somehow in a good mood.

“I promise to not do that anymore, if you don’t either. I mean passing out isn’t fun anyway,” Franky added, still grinning at her. With a nod Robin agreed, searching his eyes again.

For a few heartbeats both stayed silent.

“Come on, Franky. Ask the question for which you really came in,” her voice suddenly serious and the smile not on her face anymore.

The cyborg just stared. This woman was so smart and beautiful and strong and he really didn’t want this to be a one time thing that happened because adrenalin was coursing through her veins.

“The kiss…”

“I did it because I like you. It was also in the spur of the moment but I wouldn’t mind kissing you again,” Robin shrugged nonchalantly, like it wasn’t something big.

Franky furrowed his brows but a little smirk appeared on his face: ”I didn’t even ask that.”

“You don’t want to? Well, I’m fine with that too,” her eyebrows rose up a bit, showing an almost perfect poker face. But Franky could call her bluff. It was only small but her nose scrunched just a bit when she was uncertain.

He shook his head and as careful as possible in this small space he leaned forward to kiss her. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/187628217831/wait-dont-run-at-me-ill-fall  
https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/140922926707/otp-quotes-challenge


End file.
